


Needy

by Avenging_corgi



Series: Irresistible [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blidh isn't phased, David is a slut, M/M, Quaider is horny as fuck, The rookies want to please the veteran players, Tuukka is a grouch for a little bit, plain and simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenging_corgi/pseuds/Avenging_corgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the start of Training Camp for the Boston Bruins, David shows the rookies just how insatiable he is and how much he missed his Captain over the summer.</p>
<p>The other rookies show their appreciation for the older guys and Zbroil questions what way he swings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy

"David, what the-" Zdeno couldn't finish his sentence as David yanked his spandex down and attacked his dick.  _"Fuck"_  he gasped as David grabbed his hips and sucked him down to the hilt.

Tuukka rolled his eyes, "David, why are you scarring the new rookies?" he asked as Zee rested his hand on David's head, leaning heavily on the wall.

"Wait, he done this before?" Jakub asked, puzzled and a lot turned on as David hummed around the Captain's dick. Jakub shifted around as he saw Jake go over to Patrice and get on his knees in only his boxers.

"May I?" he asked, looking up at Patrice with those big blue eyes. Patrice sat back and smirked, "Go ahead, give me your best." He said as Jake tugged Bergy's sweats down around his ankles.

"This is not surprising at all. It happened last season." Brian said, lolling his head to look at Jakub who was obviously quite hard.

"Happened after every game when I was playing for Frölunda. Joel let me blow him frequently." Anton said, stripping out of the rest of his gear and tossing his jersey in the bin. He looked around at all of them, he was half hard in his pants and debated on throwing one of them down and fucking their ass till they begged for orgasm.

Justin was already on his knees in front of Quaider, "Please?" he asked with an innocent look. Quaider nodded and Justin attacked his spandex, mouthing at the length of Adam's dick through the stretchy fabric.

"Fuck," Zee groaned as David looked up at him and smirked around his dick as he swallowed. He leaned heavily on the wall, pulling on David's hair, "You really are insatiable aren't you?" he asked and David hummed again, a spark of pleasure shooting up Zee's spine.

"Someone give Jakub the lube, Jesus." Tuukka said, pulling off his shirt and stretching as Brian walked over to him. Adam tossed the lube across the locker room and nailed Jakub with it. Brian dropped to his knees, "May I?" he asked, giving Tuukka the puppy dog stare with those big brown eyes. Tuukka nodded and sat back down, spreading his thighs and motioning to his hard on.

Patrice fucked into Jake’s mouth, “Fuck you are such a little fucking slut for it.” He growled before slipping into French, clutching at Jake’s hair as he came with a moan down the rookie’s throat. Jake blinked back tears, and swallowed it all, pulling back and staring up at Bergy with a smile.

“Thank you.” He said roughly before Patrice pulled him up onto his lap and slid a hand into his pants, “Good boy.” Patrice purred, licking his lips and catching the lube when it was tossed to him.

“Fuck, Brian, your mouth.” Tuukka moaned, holding Brian’s head with both hands as he fucked his mouth ruthlessly. Tuukka moaned in Finnish, feeling the hot curl of arousal low in his stomach as Brian swallowed around him. Brian pulled back, “Do you want me to swallow or do you want to come on my face?” he asked innocently.

Tuukka growled and pushed his dick back into Brian’s mouth, “I’m going to come in your mouth and you’re going to swallow it all if you’re so eager.” He snarled, green eyes harsh as he fucked into the warm heat of Brian’s plush mouth. Pleasure shot up his spine as he held Brian down onto his dick and orgasmed down his throat with a string of Finnish.

“David I swear to God.” Zee growled as David teased him by pulling back and licked up the length of his dick slowly. David grinned and ran his fingers over Zee’s dick, watching it twitch, “What?” he asked innocently.

“Little slut, _fuck_.” Zee groaned, seeing Adam slowly fucking Justin’s mouth as Justin moaned like a cheap whore and jerked himself off. David hummed again as he deep throated Zee once again, staring up at him as he dug his fingers into Zee’s thigh muscles.

Adam jerked with a whine, head tipping back, mouth falling open as he orgasmed into Justin’s mouth. Justin slumped forward and shook through his orgasm at Adam’s feet, his face pressed against Quaider’s thigh as his come striped the floor.

Jakub whimpered and arched his back, trembling when Anton came over to him and ran his fingers over the length of his dick, “Come pretty boy.” Anton purred, smirking. Jakub jerked and whimpered as he orgasmed all over his hand and Anton’s fingers.

Anton lifted his fingers and put them in front of Jakub’s mouth, “Lick.” He ordered. Jakub dutifully licked Anton’s fingers clean, silently wishing it was Anton’s dick. “Ah, ah, no teeth.” Anton said, pushing his fingers against Jakub’s tongue.

Jakub kept his teeth away from Anton’s fingers before Anton pulled his fingers out and collected more of Jakub’s come and fed it to him, “You want?” he asked, grabbing his own dick through his black sweats. Jakub nodded quickly and Anton pulled his fingers from Jakub’s mouth.

Jakub slid to his knees and got his mouth on Anton’s dick.

Zee grabbed David’s skull in both hands, slowly fucking his mouth as his orgasm creeped up, “You will swallow.” He growled and David huffed before Zee shoved his dick all the way to the hilt into David’s pretty mouth and orgasmed when David’s throat worked around the head of his cock.

David pulled away and swallowed hard, “Missed you.” He said roughly and Zee cringed at the sound of his voice.

“Missed you too. You gonna deal with that or you can come home with me and I’ll help you.” Zdeno said and David pushed himself up.

“I shower, then we go.” He said with a smirk, licking his red lips and sauntering off.

 

* * *

 

David curled close to his Captain's side with a content sigh, "Thank you." He mumbled, rubbing his face against Zee's chest. Zee ran his hand down David's back, "What for?" he asked and David scratched his stomach.

"You know what for. You would have pushed me away last season if I blew you in the locker room like that." He said quietly, tracing random patterns on Zee's rock hard stomach.

"David." Zdeno said, using his Captain's voice. David looked up at him with big blue eyes, "You're welcome." He said, petting David's neck and kissing his head.


End file.
